Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku), im deutschen Manga auch Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez'In Band 38: Fear for Fight ist auf den Zusatzseiten unter der Rubrik ''Arrancar Data die offizielle, von Tite Kubo gewählte Romanisierung von Grimmjows Nachnamen als Jaegerjaquez verzeichnet, welche jedoch im Bleach: Databook 2 Masked widerlegt wurde., ist der Sexta Espada aus Sōsuke Aizens Armee. Aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit und seinem bisherigen Auftreten wird er als einer der größten Rivalen Ichigo Kurosakis angesehen. Erscheinung 180px|thumb|left|Grimmjows Erscheinung Grimmjow hat hellblaue Haare und blaue Augen unter denen sich grüne Ränder befinden, ähnlich die von Ikkaku Madarame. Er trägt eine gewöhnliche Arrancaruniform. Jedoch er trägt eine andere Art von Jacke. Seine Variation ist etwas kürzer geschnitten und diese trägt er offen, sodass sein blanker Oberkörper zu sehen ist. Die Ärmel der Jacke hat er über seine Ellenbogen gekrempelt. Dazu trägt er die Standard Arrancarschuhe und den üblichen Hakama. Die Überreste seiner Hollowmaske befinden sich auf seiner rechten Wange und bestehen aus einem Kieferknochen eines Raubtieres. Sein Hollowloch bewegte sich vom Brustbein in Richtung des Abdomens. Sein Espada-Rang wird durch die auf seinem unteren Rücken tätowierte Sechs angezeigt. Seit seinem ersten Kampf gegen Ichigo in Karakura Town, zeichnet sich auf seinem Oberkörper eine große Narbe ab, die vom Getsuga Tenshō seines Gegners stammte. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|180px|Fröhliches und böses Lächeln in angesichts eines kommenden Kampfes. Auf den ersten Blick scheint Grimmjow sehr locker und respektlos zu sein, denn es wirkt als nähme er seine Kämpfe nicht sehr ernst und auch Aizen, seinem Meister, gegenüber benutzt er keine respektvolle Anrede wie z.B. -sama. Einmal fordert er sogar seinen Vorgesetzten Kaname Tōsen zum Kampf heraus. Außerdem zeigt sich später, dass er brutal, ungeduldig und überaus kampflustig ist, denn er befiehlt Orihime, Ichigo zu heilen, damit die beiden ihren Kampf fortführen können, der von Kaname Tōsen unterbrochen wurde. Jedoch besteht er darauf, dass sie ihn komplett heilt, da er nur gegen Ichigo mit vollen Kräften kämpfen will. Dies zeigt, dass Grimmjow in gewisser Art und Weise Ehre besitzt. Ebenfalls rettet er Orihime vor dem Angriff der beiden Arrancar Mädchen Loly Aivirrne und Menoly Mallia, um sich für die Wiederherstellung seines Armes zu revanchieren, den Kaname ihm für sein Vergehen, trotz Verbotes nach Karakura Town zu gehen, abschlug und vernichtete. Auch wenn er kurz darauf von Orihime einen Gefallen fordert. Seine extreme Kampfeslust zeigt sich ebenfalls darin, dass er ohne Rücksicht auf seine Umgebung und Zuschauer kämpft. Möglicherweise stammt daher auch der Todesaspekt Zerstörung, den er repräsentiert. So weist ihn auch Kontrahent Shinji Hirako daraufhin, dass er sich nicht beherrschen könne und Shinji so nicht ruhigen Gewissens ausweichen könne. Abgesehen von seiner Zerstörungswut im Kampf, kann er jedoch strategisch denken und schießt z.B. sein eigenen Cero gegen den von Shinji um den Schaden zu minimieren. Grimmjow hasst es außerdem, wenn man auf ihn herabsieht, es ist ihm dabei egal ob es sich um einen Arrancar, Shinigami oder um einen Menschen handelt. Dies zeigt sich deutlich, als Ichigo überzeugt war, Grimmjow besiegen zu können, egal wie schwer er verletzt war. Diese Herabwürdigung machte Grimmjow regelrecht rasend vor Wut. Geschichte thumb|left|200px|Grimmjow als Adjuchas Über Grimmjows Vergangenheit ist nicht sonderlich viel bekannt. Bevor er ein Arrancar wurde, war Grimmjow ein pantherartiger Menos der Adjuchas-Klasse, der durch Hueco Mundo streifte. Schließlich traf er auf eine Gruppe anderer Hollows, bestehend aus Shawlong Kūfang, Di Roy Rinker, Nakeem Grindina, Edrad Liones und Yylfordt Granz. Shawlong bat Grimmjow aufgrund seiner, für einen Adjuchas, enormen Stärke, dazu ihr König zu werden, um sie auf ihrer gemeinsamen Suche nach Macht anzuführen. Nach einiger Zeit, in der Grimmjow der Einzige war, der stärker wurde, fraß er je einen kleinen Teil der anderen, weil diese keine Hoffnung mehr hatten, noch zu einem Vasto Lorde zu werden. Gefressen zu werden war für sie also der einzige verbleibende Weg, auf ihrer momentanen Evolutionsstufe zu bleiben. Handlung Arrancar Saga thumb|right|160px|Grimmjow kämpft zum ersten Mal gegen Ichigo Grimmjow taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als er Ulquiorra Cifer beschimpfte, dass er Ichigo nicht tötete, da er glaubte, dass eben jener in der Zukunft eine große Bedrohung darstellen könne. Um den Fehler des Cuatro Espadas auszumerzen, begab er sich mit seinen Fracción das Ziel verfolgend, alle spirituell bewussten Lebewesen zu töten, nach Karakura Town. Trotz des Todes all seiner Untergebenen, beginnt Grimmjow einen Kampf mit Ichigo und kann bei diesem ohne Probleme die Oberhand behalten. thumb|160px|left|Tōsen trennt Grimmjows linken Arm abKurz bevor Kaname Tōsen auftaucht, um den Sexta Espada zurück nach Hueco Mundo zu beordern, wird Grimmjow von Ichigos Getsuga Tenshō eine Narbe auf dem Oberkörper beigebracht. In Hueco Mundo angekommen, fordert Tōsen Aizen auf Grimmjow zu bestrafen, was dieser jedoch ablehnt. Infolgedessen trennt Tōsen Grimmjow seinen linken Unterarm ab und zerstört dessen Überreste mittels Kidō, was zu Grimmjows Degradierung führt. Während der nächsten Mission Ulquiorras in die reale Welt, die von Aizen persönlich angeordnet wurde, wurden Luppi Antenor, Yammy Llargo und Grimmjow als Köder für die in Karakura Town stationierten Shinigami auserwählt. Grimmjow sucht jedoch direkt nach der Ankunft den Kampf mit Ichigo und verlässt das Kampffeld der anderen Arrancar. Nach kurzer Zeit trifft er auf Ichigo, der nun im Besitz seiner Vizardkräfte ist, und der Kampf beginnt von Neuem. Ichigo hat zwar durch die neue Kraft seiner Maske die Oberhand, dennoch sorgt seine mangelnde Erfahrung dafür, dass die Maske nach kurzer Zeit zerbricht, was zu einer erneuten Niederlage führt. Doch kurz bevor Grimmjow die zu Hilfe gekommene Rukia töten möchte, erscheint Shinji Hirako und rettet Ichigo und Rukia. Als Grimmjow kurz davor ist sein Zanpakutō zu befreien, erscheint Ulquiorra und befördert den Sexta Espada und sich selbst in einem Negación zurück nach Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|right|160px|Orihime heilt Grimmjows Verletzung Zurück in Las Noches befiehlt Aizen Orihime, Grimmjows Arm als Demonstration ihrer Kräfte zu heilen. Dabei heilt sie auch die Narbe an seinem unteren Rücken, wodurch seine Espadanummer wieder sichtbar wird. Direkt danach tötet Grimmjow Luppi nach Vollzug der Heilung um seinen früheren Posten wieder bekleiden zu können. Nachdem er von Ichigos Niederlage gegen Ulquiorra erfahren hat, begibt er sich zum Zimmer von Orihime, wo er diese vor den beiden Arrancarmädchen Loly und Menoly beschützt und anschließend einen Gefallen von ihr fordert. Er bringt Orihime zum besiegten Ichigo, wo er ihr befiehlt, diesen zu heilen, damit er nochmals gegen ihn kämpfen kann. Jedoch taucht zu diesem Zeitpunkt Ulquiorra auf und beginnt einen Kampf mit Grimmjow. Ulquiorra verlangt hierbei vom Sexta Espada, dass er ihm Orihime übergibt, da diese in seiner Obhut zu sein hat. Weil er Orihime nicht übergeben will geht Grimmjow zum Angriff über und sagt, dass Ulquiorra nur Angst habe, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, da er wisse, wer stärker sei.thumb|left|160px|Arrancar vs Vizard Als Grimmjow ein Cero gegen den Cuatro Espada abfeuert, kann dieser es abwehren und bewegt sich per Sonído schnell hinter Grimmjow um sein eigenes Cero anzuwenden. Dieses blockt Grimmjow ab und der Turm in dem sie sind wird bei der resultierenden Explosion zerstört. Um seinen Kampf mit Ichigo beginnen zu können verwendet Grimmjow nun seine Caja Negación, um Ulquiorra in eine andere Dimension zu verfrachten und zumindest für einige Stunden dort zu versiegeln. Anschließend beginnt Grimmjows heiß ersehnter Kampf gegen Ichigo Kurosaki. Zuerst versucht Grimmjow Ichigo mit allen Mittel dazu zu bringen, dass dieser seine Maske aufsetzt, damit auch der Espada endlich dazu kommt, seine wahre Kraft zu entfalten. Grimmjow nimmt daraufhin seine wahre Form an indem er Pantera befreit. In dieser Form nunmehr stärker als Ichigo mit der Hollowmaske ist er kurz davor diesen zu töten, als Orihime bettelt, dass Ichigo nicht weiter verletzt wird. Daraufhin ergreift Ichigo Grimmjows Faust, ohne hinzusehen, und wehrt so dessen Angriff ab. Darüber hinaus kann er Grimmjow auch noch mit einem Schwertstreich an der Schulter zusetzen. Rasend über diese Verletzung erhebt sich Grimmjow und durchlöchert Ichigos Bauch mit der Hand. Nun benutzt er letztendlich seine stärkste Attacke Desgarrón. Jedoch kann Ichigo diese zerstören und Grimmjow mit einem Finalen Schlag besiegen.thumb|right|160px|Nnoitra greift den bereits schwer verletzten Sexta Espada an Als Grimmjow dann zu Boden fällt hält Ichigo ihn fest und lässt ihn langsam zu Boden gehen. Letzten Endes liegt Grimmjow besiegt am Boden. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Niederlage steht Grimmjow anschließend wieder auf um einen Angriff auf Ichigo zu starten, den dieser aufgrund von Grimmjows Zustand mühelos abwehren kann. Ichigo erklärt dem Espada, dass der Kampf vorbei sei, als Nnoitra Gilga kurz darauf überraschend auftaucht und Grimmjow mit seinem Zanpakutō verletzt, welches er ihm in die Seite schlägt. Das überlebte er jedoch da Ichigo ihn noch vor einem zweiten Angriff Nnoitras bewahrte. Doch nach dieser Szene scheint er plötzlich verschwunden zu sein oder der Angriff von Nnoitra scheint ihn doch schwerer getroffen zu haben, ob Grimmjow überlebt hat oder gestorben ist, ist noch nicht bekannt. Beziehungen Ichigo Kurosaki thumb|left|160px|Ichigo zeigt Gnade Grimmjow und Ichigo weisen seit ihrem ersten Aufeinander Treffen eine große Rivalität auf, was auch daran liegen kann, dass sie wichtige Punkte ihrer Persönlichkeit teilen. Seit Ichigo es im ersten Kampf gegen Grimmjow geschafft hat, ihm mit seinem Getsuga Tensho eine Wunde am Torso zuzufügen, schwört Grimmjow Rache gegen den Shinigami und befindet ihn für würdig, getötet zu werden. Auch Ichigo fühlt das selbe nach seiner Niederlage im ersten Kampf gegen den Espada. Später in Hueco Mundo kommt es dann wieder zu einer Konfrontation der beiden, wobei es sich zeigt, dass Grimmjow Ichigo immer wieder zu Höchstleistungen antreibt, um einen Kampf mit Ichigos gesamter Stärke zu haben. Als Grimmjow dann aber besiegt wird, weigert sich Ichigo ihn zu töten. Außerdem rettet er Grimmjow vor der tödlichen Attacke von Nnoitra, als Grimmjow schon verletzt auf dem Boden liegt. So scheint es, respektiert Ichigo Grimmjow als Gegner sehr, man kann davon ausgehen, dass dies im umkehrschluss auch zutrifft. Ulquiorra Cifer thumb|right|180px|Die Konfrontation Ulquiorra und Grimmjow schienen nie wirklich einer Meinung oder Ansicht zu sein. Man könnte sogar davon sprechen, dass die Persönlichkeiten der beiden Espada das vollkommene Gegenteil sind. Während Ulquiorra Aizen treu ergeben ist, hat Grimmjow eher seinen eigenen Kopf. Auch war Grimmjow gegen Ulquiorras Entscheidung Ichigo beim Ersten erscheinen in Karakura Town am leben zu lassen und hatte viel eher im Sinn jeden mit dem kleinsten nennenswerten Reiatsu zu töten. Als Grimmjow jedoch den von Ulquiorra vorher besiegten Ichigo heilen ließ, um abermals gegen ihn zu kämpfen, kommt es zum kurzen Kampf zwischen den beiden Espada. Keiner der beiden schien den anderen schonen zu wollen oder sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie eigentlich auf derselben Seite stehen. Seine Fracción Seiner Fracción gegenüber zeigt er nicht sehr viele Gefühle, den Tod aller nahm er weder trauernd noch wütend zur Kenntnis, er war vielmehr überrascht, dass sie alle getötet wurden. Außerdem sieht er sie, wie im Rückblick zu sehen war, als Feiglinge an. Da sie nicht den Mut und die Ausdauer hatten weiter nach Macht zu streben und alle sich zum Teil von Grimmjow verschlingen ließen, sodass ihre Evolution stoppte. Jedoch war seine Fracción ihm über einem langen Zeitraum treu ergeben und folgten ihm sogar bei seinen Plänen, auch wenn diese gegen die Anweisungen Aizens ginge. Sōsuke Aizen thumb|left|160px|Grimmjow wurde von Aizen auf die Knie gezwungen. Grimmjow scheint Aizen gegenüber nur bis zu einem Gewissen Grade respektvoll zu sein und ist im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Arrancar ihm nicht unbedingt treu ergeben. Grimmjow hat seine eigenen Überzeugungen und handelt dem entsprechend, auch wenn diese nicht mit Aizens Anweisungen konform gehen sollten. Aizen ist die einzige Person bei der Grimmjow das Suffix -sama verwendet, dies tut er aber auch nur wenn Aizen sich in Hörweite befindet. Wenn dies nicht der Fall ist, revidiert er dies schnell. Aizen schreckt jedoch auch nicht davor zurück Grimmjow zu bestrafen, falls dieser eigenmächtig handelt. So zwingt er den Espada allein mit seinem Reiatsu in die Knie, als dieser nach Ichigos Eindringen in Hueco Mundo sich auf machen will um den Shinigami und seine Gefährten zu töten, obwohl Aizen zuvor noch keine derartigen Befehle gegeben hatte. Fähigkeiten Grimmjow ist ein überaus fähiger Kämpfer. Bei seinem ersten Auftritt bemerkte Rukia Kuchiki sofort, als er bei ihr und Ichigo auftauchte, dass dieser Espada um Welten stärker ist als Di Roy, den sie kurz zuvor mit Leichtigkeit erledigte. Sie fragt sich sogar, ob er und seine Fracción noch derselben Spezies angehören, so gewaltig ist der Kräfteunterschied. Und da er seinen Ersatzmann Luppi leicht getötet hat, muss der Unterschied zwischen Grimmjow und Zommari Rureaux, den Séptima Espada, sehr groß sein. In seiner Resurrección kann er sogar mit Ichigo in seiner Hollowform mithalten. thumb|170px|Grimmjows Gran Rey Cero *Cero:' Grimmmjow ist auch in der Lage das Cero abzufeuern. Dieses hat eine rote Farbe und er schießt es mit seiner Handfläche ab. Er kann es auch mit der Faust abschießen, wie er es im Kampf gegen Shinji getan hat. :*'Gran Rey Cero:' Jeder Espada kann das Gran Rey Cero einsetzten. Grimmjows hat eine blaue Farbe und eine gewaltige Zerstörungskraft. *'Garganta:' Grimmjow ist in der Lage selbstständig eine Garganta zu öffnen. Dies tat er, als er mit seiner Fracción in Karakura eindrang um Ulquiorras "Fehler" auszumerzen. *'Hakuda:' Der Nahkampf ist Grimmjows persönliche Spezialität und er ist einer der zwei Espada, die bevorzugt ihren Körper als Waffe im Kampf einsetzen, statt echte Waffen zu benutzen. Der Kampfstil, den er in den darauf folgenden Kämpfen mit Ichigo präsentiert, ist geprägt von besonders wilden Angriffen mit allen Körperteilen sowie Gnadenlosigkeit. Im Kampf schreckt er nicht vor Angriffen zurück, die ihm selbst schaden, wenn sie auch dem Gegner schaden. Wie die beiden stärkeren Espada Ulquiorra und Nnoitra kann Grimmjow jemanden mit seiner Hand durchbohren und er kann dabei auch das Hierro eines schwächeren Espada durchdringen. Vor allem in seiner Resurrección ist er im Nahkampf sehr gefährlich. *'Hierro:' Grimmjow hat wie die Anderen Arrancar die Fähigkeit des Hierro. So konnte er mit bloßer Hand Ichigos Schwert stoppen, ohne eine Verletzung davon zu tragen. *'Intellekt:' Auch wenn man dies auf den ersten Blick bezweifeln könnte, ist Grimmjow ein schneller Taktiker. Als Shinji Hirako ihn in ihrem kurzen Kampf mit einem Cero beschoss, feuerte er noch ein Eigenes ab, um den Schaden zu vermindern.thumb|170px|Grimmjow blockt Ichigos Schwert mit bloßer Hand *'Pesquisa:' Grimmjow offenbarte die Fähigkeit Pesquisa als er mit seiner Fracción in Karakura Town eindringt. Dort schafften er und seine Fracción es mithilfe des Pesquisas alle Einwohner mit erhöhtem Reiatsu aufzuspüren, um diese zu vernichten. *'Reiatsu:' Als ein Espada, hat er ein entsprechend hohes Reiatsu. Nach Aussage von Rukia trennen ihm und seine Fracción Di Roy, allein von der Stärke des Reiatsus her, Welten. *'Resurrección:' Grimmjows Resurrección trägt den Namen Pantera und entfesselt sich mit dem Kommando ''Knirsche! Während der Resurrección steigert sich seine Agilität und Schnelligkeit nochmals enorm und es ist ihm möglich, einige neue Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Lese mehr darüber unter: Pantera *'Sonído:' Grimmjow hat ein recht schnelles Sonído, da er so schnell mit der bloßen Hand Rukia ein Loch durch die Brust bohren konnte, dass weder Rukia noch Ichigo etwas davon bemerkten. Auch könnte selbst ohne Resurrección leicht mit Ichigos Tensa Zangetsu mitzuhalten, womit selbst der in Shunpo sehr bewanderte Byakuya Kuchiki große Probleme hatte. *'Zanjutsu:' Dafür, dass Grimmjow eher selten mit seinem Zanpakutō kämpft, ist er damit trotzdem sehr geschickt und hat einen guten Umgang mit dem Schwert. Dies sieht man besonders bei den Kämpfen gegen Ichigo und Shinji, da er mit nur einem Arm gezwungen war, sein Schwert zu ziehen. Allerdings führt er sein Schwert sehr aggressiv und scheint es nicht gut zu pflegen, da die Klinge schon recht abgeschlagen aussieht. Fracción thumb|right|Grimmjow und seine Fracción v.l.n.r. [[Yylfordt Granz, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina Shawlong Kūfang und Di Roy Rinker]] Grimmjow gehört zu den Espada, die eine größere Zahl an Fracción kommandieren. Mit 5 Untergebenen Arrancar ist Grimmjow nach Szayelaporro Granz und Baraggan Luisenbarn derjenige mit den meisten Fracción; diese sind: *'Shawlong Kūfang' (シャウロン・クーファン, Shauron Kūfan) ist der Arrancar mit der Nr. 11. Früher führte er die Gruppe an, bis sie Grimmjow trafen und diesem zu ihrem Anführer ernannten. Er schien der Klügste und Analytischste der Fracción gewesen zu sein. Später starb er durch das Schwert Toshiro Hitsugayas. *'Edrad Liones' (エドラド・リオネス, Edorado Rionesu) trägt die Nr. 13. Er ist recht groß und stämmig gebaut. Bei der Invasion in Karakura Town starb er ihm Kampf gegen Ikkaku Madarame, als dieser sein Bankai offenbart. *'Nakeem Grindina' (ナキーム・グリンディーナ, Nakīmu Gurindīna) ist die Nr. 14 und ein dicker Arrancar mit Topfschnitt Frisur. Er starb im Kampf mit Rangiku Matsumoto. *'Yylfordt Granz' (イールフォルト・グランツ, Īruforuto Gurantsu) trägt die Nummer 15 und ist der Bruder des Espadas Szayel Aporro Granz. Er hat lange hell blonde Haare und wurde von Renji Abarai im Kampf getötet. *'Di Roy Rinker' (ディ・ロイ・リンカー, Di Roi Rinkā) der letzte Arrancar auf Grimmjows Fracción und trägt die Nummer 16. Er ist gleichzeitig auch der schwächste gewesen, der bei der Invasion recht schnell von Rukia Kuchiki getötet wurde. Trivia border|right|200px * In Band 38 verriet Tite Kubo den Themesong zu Grimmjow: Step Inside von A-Bombs. * Seine Nummer als Arrancar war die Zwölf, somit ist er nach Shawlong der zweitälteste der Arrancar, die mit dem Hōgyoku erschaffen wurden. :* Grimmjow ist der zweitälteste Arrancar und der älteste Espada, der durch Aizen vom Hōgyoku erschaffen wurde. Seine Fracción besteht dementsprechend aus den ältesten Arrancar. * Sein Name stammt von dem Architekten Nicholas Grimshaw. Siehe dazu auch Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. * Sowohl Grimmjow Persönlichkeit als auch sein Aussehen weisen viele Parallelen zu Gamma Akutabi, dem Hauptcharakter aus Tite Kubos erstem Werk Zombie Powder auf. Besonders deutlich macht auch Kubo dies beim Coverdesign zu Band 24. Vergleicht man Grimmjows Pose hier mit der von Gamma Akutabi auf dem Cover des ersten Bandes von Zombie Powder sind die Parallelen, nicht nur durch die Stellung der Hände, deutlich zu sehen. * Während der direkte Treffer von Ichigos Kuroi Getsuga im Anime eher wie eine Verbrennung anmutete, war im Manga deutlich mehr Schaden zu erkennen, da Grimmjow aus der Stirn und aus dem gesamten Rumpf blutete. * Grimmjow war vermutlich der erste Espada, der seines Amtes enthoben wurde. Dies geschah, weil ihm ein Arm fehlte, jedoch tötete er seinen Ersatz, Luppi, sofort nachdem Orihime seinen Arm geheilt hatte und erlangte so seinen Rang wieder. * Sein momentaner Status ist nicht bekannt. Er hat zwar den Kampf gegen Ichigo schwer verletzt überlebt, ob es jedoch bei dem nachfolgenden Angriff von Nnoitra Jiruga genauso war, ist ungeklärt. * Von den 10 Todesursachen repräsentiert er die Zerstörung. * Grimmjow taucht in diversen Videospielen von Bleach auf. So ist er ab Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 in der Reihe spielbar. Sowie auch in Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: Shattered Blade und dem Nintendo DS Spiel The 3rd Phantom, als auch in der Bleach: Soul Carnival Reihe. * Grimmjows Seiyū Junichi Suwabe hat eine Bleach Beat Collection als Grimmjow aufgenommen. Mit den Titeln BrEaK, SIX Feelings und einer Sprachbotschaft. * Durch das letzte Popularitätsvotum, in Band 36, weis man, das Grimmjow, mit 4987 Stimmen der viert beliebteste Charaktar ist. Sein Zanpakutō Pantera kam bei der 5. Umfrage auf Platz neun und sein Kampf gegen Ichigo teilte sich mit dem von Renji Abarai den dritten Platz. Fußnoten Navigation en:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez es:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hollow Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Espada